


Us Slytherins Have To Stick Together.

by TheFoxAndHound



Series: Was it worth it? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxAndHound/pseuds/TheFoxAndHound
Summary: Sometime she wondered what would have happened if she had gone straight to Dumbledore after being sorted and requested to be resorted.But as she watched the bright, curious eyes of these children, she couldn't help but think it had been worth it.She just wished it hadn't had to come with so much grief.





	Us Slytherins Have To Stick Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfiction. I know that this is a very common trope, but i have so many ideas for this and hope that it will be unique enough for people to truly enjoy. If you have any advice for me i will happily accept it.   
> Thank you!

 

A women with fiery red hair, smiling, with sadness in her green eyes.

A high, cruel laugh and, "Stand aside, you silly girl, stand aside."

"Not them! Please have mercy, please..." 

Beautiful green eyes filled with tears and a wand is raised.  

The eyes see no more, only blank and dead.

Cold, red eyes stare at terrified, emerald eyes. 

"Ah, the twin of the prophecy."

A smile, and then all that is left is

**red.**

The boy starts to cry, the girl only stares.

 

_It is not until she is picked up by cold bony hands and thrown into a cupboard that she starts to cry._


End file.
